game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak of Darkness/transcript
Intro The screen opens up to a view of a satellite in orbit over North America. Night has fallen over the United States, however the entire country is lit brightly by the city's nightlights. The camera pans to the left, highlighting multiple aircraft inflight before zooming towards the west coast of America, zeroing in on a single plane that had just departed Los Angeles and headed southwest towards Hawaii. Tragan: '''Apologies for not being able to properly introduce myself. You must be Dalton. Commander Nick Tragan of Task Force: Spartan at your service. You already know Kilo, which I give my congrats to all of you for a job well done. We saved a lot of lives, but now there are even more on the line. '''Hilsher: Hawaii? Tragan: You're correct Kilo-One. This happened merely hours ago starting with five synchronized terror attacks on Honolulu. It's only a matter of time before it spreads to the other islands. Hickam and Pearl Harbor have already locked down in case they decide to attack, but there's a lot of civilians in harms way. Garand: What the hell is going on down there? Tragan: I'm not entirely sure. Much of the island is in a panic right now, but as of right now, the hostiles have overwhelmed and gained majority control of Waikiki, Ala Moana. Right now, there are reports of panicked riots in Pearl City and Downtown Honolulu. Hilsher: Where do we start? Tragan: 'Rumor has it that the source of the chaos and the terror holdings are coming from the sixth floor of a Waikiki hotel. Get there and put a stop to this violence before anyone else gets hurt. Mission '"Cloak of Darkness" May 7, 2018 Waikiki, Oahu Corporal I. Dalton The sounds of chaos, screaming people and sporadic gunfire open up as Dalton, right behind Hilsher on point approach an intersection. Looking behind, he sees Garand and Velasco trailing and bringing up their six. He brings up an MP7A1 with a Reflex Sight. Hilsher: 'Hold. ''In the streets, civilians run away from the sounds of gunfire and into several of the buildings alongside the street. Cars suddenly halt and blare horns as their drivers exit their vehicles and flee as well. One car ends up rear ending another, causing Velasco or Garand to approach and haul the civilian out. '''Hilsher: Put them somewhere safe. After they depart, Kilo heads up, seeing crowds of civilians fleeing towards them. The Shade members push their way through gesturing for them to get out of there. As they traverse through, Kilo encourages them to leave the scene. If a civilian runs into Dalton, he gently pushes them out of the way with his left hand. Hilsher/Velasco/Garand: 'Go! Get out! Out now! ''After passing the crowds, they come under fire from two groups of hostiles at the end of the street. '''Garand: Contact contact! Hilsher: 'Kilo, engage! ''Kilo takes cover in a nearby tourist store and returns fire. Eventually, they eliminate all the enemies. '''Hilsher: We're clear. The Shade move over to the corpses. Hilsher: These guys look local. Velasco: Talk about crazies with six shooters. They've got Galil automatic rifles. How in the world did they get ahold of those? Hilsher: I don't know. If locals are using these weaponry against, us we need to treat all foreign personnel as hostile. Garand: You can't be serious? People are going to be frightened by us with guns and you want to further antagonize that? Hilsher: Can't be too careful and can't take any chances. Tragan, are you monitoring our progress? Tragan (radio): Affirmative, Kilo. The NSA is repositioning a surveillance satellite to give me coverage of you as you advance through. Thermal imaging shows two dozen plus signatures awaiting your arrival a block down. They're positioned as if setting up a trap. The feed also shows three groups of civilians holed up in the beachside hotel just beyond that. There's no way around the trap, so you'll have to set it off yourself. Velasco: What's the trap? Tragan (radio): I don't know. Expect anything from and IED to human shields. Hilsher: Hostage count? Tragan (radio): First group is all situated in the spa area in the hotel at the edge of the block. Judging by the heat signatures, you have six tangos and about two dozen hostages. There are another dozen in a standoff with HPD in the hotel's lobby and there's no doubt that they will be used as leverage if those fail. Hilsher: Copy. Kilo out. Garand: '''What's the play boss? '''Hilsher: First I need to speak to the officer in charge. Kilo continues through the streets, through more fleeing crowds of scared civilians and several policemen herding them along before arriving at a large barricade set in between a hotel entrance and a parking garage. Multiple armored policemen are in position, ready at a moment's notice to engage. Hilsher: Shade agents! Police Sergeant: Shade? Hilsher: Shade Lieutenant Hilsher, I need to speak with whoever is in charge of the hotel...Okay. Hilsher jogs back to the team. Hilsher: HPD is going to continue the standoff with the tangos inside the lobby. We will cut them off by eliminating all those inside the spa and resort area and then stun the lobby guys before apprehending them. Garand: We gotta move fast or they'll kill hostages. Hilsher: Agreed. Follow me. Kilo heads through the parking garage and into a small pathway that leads to a maintenance door. Hilsher: Target room is going to be on the far right. Lights are out, so switch to NVGs. Garand: And if they have them too? Velasco: Let's hope not. The hallways are dark as Dalton takes point, following the waypoint. Much of the hotel looks trashed and they come across a handful of dead civilians. Hilsher: Shit. They killed everybody. Garand: Fuckin animals. Velasco: Lot more are going to end up like them if we don't act now. Hilsher: You're right. Let's move. Kilo moves though the hotel towards the spa wing. Garand: Hold up. I've got contacts. Hilsher: Contacts? I thought this was clear. Velasco: They're right around the corner. Three thermals. Hilsher: Dalton, you're up. Dalton clears the corner and finds no hostiles. Hilsher is right behind him. Hilsher: What the hell? Three hostile signatures appear in front of Dalton, despite there clearly being none. Garand: Something's wrong here. Kilo moves on and reaches the spa wing. Hilsher: 'Hope our gear doesn't fuck up again. Stack up. Dalton, you've got the snake. ''Dalton reaches a door and removes a long fiber optic before placing it underneath the door. '''Hilsher: Feed's up. Dalton looks left and right to see a handful of hostages on each side with multiple terrorists standing over them. Hilsher: 'Dalton, tag all hostiles. ''Dalton marks them and then removes the optic, with a red outline over the tango's profile. Only four tangos are visible and marked. '''Velasco: '''I'm at the main entrance. Marking the last two. Garand and I will handle them. '''Hilsher: On you Dalton. Dalton primes a flashbang and tosses it inside the crack of the door. The grenade explodes, causing the hostages to scream and the tangos to yell at one another. Hilsher: Execute! Dalton and Hilsher storm the room while Velasco and Garand take the other side. In a matter of seconds, all six enemies are killed. Garand: They're going to be radio checking shortly. I suggest we take the lobby too. Hilsher: My thoughts exactly. Velasco, stay with them until we give the all clear. Velasco: Got it.